


Lost Contacts (But we're still together)

by Bacinaru



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Orihara Izaya (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Bacinaru
Summary: "Quando Mairu sta zitta, Kururi sa che qualcosa non va.C'è un pensiero, lì nella testa della più piccola, che affonda le radici in tutto il corpo e le ostruisce la gola.«Neh, Kuru-nee... Iza-nii non c'è quasi mai, vero? [...]»"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il drabble event del 14 Settembre 2016, con il prompt: "Mairu/Kururi, in camera di Izaya"

 

 

 

 

Kururi rimprovera Mairu con lo sguardo. Si tratta di un rimprovero silenzioso, attraverso gli occhi leggermente socchiusi e le labbra strette in una piccola smorfia.

«Oh, non guardarmi così! Non se ne accorgerà nemmeno!»

Esclama, mentre abbassa la maniglia e apre la porta della stanza di Izaya.

Anche se Kururi vorrebbe prenderla per il cappuccio della felpa e portarla via di lì, alla fine la segue senza dire una parola. La verità è che un po' curiosa lo è anche lei.

Izaya aveva vietato loro di entrare nella sua stanza nell'esatto momento in cui Mairu aveva imparato a camminare e Kururi le andava dietro a gattoni, provando di tanto in tanto ad alzarsi mentre ancora aggrappata alla mano della sorella minore.

Quel luogo, per loro, era il frutto proibito che avevano da sempre agognato. Un oggetto da conquistare più per il fatto che gli era stato vietato e non tanto per il valore in sè per sè.

La stanza di Izaya, infatti, era piuttosto comune.

«Eh?! Non c'è niente qui!»

Mairu strilla scontenta mentre corre a rovistare nei cassetti, sotto il letto, nell'armadio e persino sotto il materasso, senza però ricavarne nulla di buono.

E' quasi come se nessuno vivesse tra quelle quattro mura bianche, tanto meno un adolescente nel bel pieno della pubertà.

L'unico segno di vita sono i libri accastati ordinatamente sulla libreria e uno zaino abbandonato in un angolo.

C'era della polvere attorno ad esso: Izaya stava saltando la scuola di nuovo, a quanto pare.

«Non è giusto! Speravo almeno di trovare un porno nascosto da qualche parte!»

Mairu sospira affranta come si lascia cadere seduta sul bordo del letto, incurante del fatto che finirà per sgualcire le lenzuola e dare così via il loro segreto.

Kururi le si avvicina e le si siede accanto con una leggera spinta di spalle.

«... furbo...»

Mairu acconsente con un brontolio.

Restano in silenzio per un po', il che è insolito perchè Mairu non smette mai di parlare: tira fuori le parole come fossero tante piccole bolle d'aria, con la stessa necessità che ha di respirare.

Quando Mairu sta zitta, Kururi sa che qualcosa non va.

C'è un pensiero, lì nella testa della più piccola, che affonda le radici in tutto il corpo e le ostruisce la gola.

«Neh, Kuru-nee... Iza-nii non c'è quasi mai, vero? Pensi che voglia andarsene di qui? Trasferirsi magari in una nuova casa, lontano da noi? Dice sempre che gli diamo fastidio, forse non ci vuole più vede...»

La interrompe con una spinta che la fa cadere distesa sul letto, il volto rivolto verso il soffitto. Kururi si posiziona sopra di lei, le braccia ai lati della testa e le gambe strette attorno ai fianchi. Quando Mairu apre di nuovo la bocca per parlare, fare una domanda o dire di nuovo qualcosa di stupido, Kururi la zittisce con un bacio.

Le sigilla le labbra a lungo, facendole inghiottire tutti i brutti pensieri.

Alla fine alza la testa e le sorride dolcemente.

«Io... qui... per sempre»

Mairu sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e deglutisce il magone che le aveva ostruito la gola. Alla fine risponde al suo sorriso, annuendo allegramente.

«Hai ragione, Kuru-nee! Chi ha bisogno di quel deficiente?»

Mairu la bacia ancora e ancora, con tocchi di labbra leggeri e giocosi, e Kururi la lascia fare.

Izaya andrà via, molto presto. Finiranno per perderlo, molto probabilmente.

Farà male, forse, ma non hanno da temere, perchè alla fine, loro dure resteranno sempre insieme.

 


End file.
